


In the dark

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [35]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Drugs, F/M, Imprisonment, Torture, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La droga può cercare di spezzare anche il più adamantino degli orgogli.Scritta sentendo: Disturbed-Inside The Fire (Lyrics In Description); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkhwK6Wlod8.Scritta per M.P. col prompt: Cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se Vegeta non fosse riuscito a scappare dopo essere stato portato alla nave per essere curato - quando, cioè, Zarbon lo porta lì su ordine di Freezer, così da interrogarlo riguardo la sfera presa da lui - ?“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 7 Droga.





	1. Chapter 1

In the dark

Una frustata, un’altra, un colpo, un altro ancora.

< Oh, merda… Come ho fatto a finire in tutto questo? Sarà diverso questa volta >.

La frustata successiva gli colpì le gambe, facendogliele fremere, i tendini del suo corpo erano tesi. Il sangue scivolava lungo la sua pelle abbronzata, mentre le sue braccia erano appese sopra la testa.

Una frustata gli aprì uno squarciò al fianco, un’altra un taglio sotto la nuca, il suo corpo veniva sbattuto dal contraccolpo al muro.

“Non avresti dovuto tentare di scappare. Le sfere sono del nostro signore”. La voce di Zarbon gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie.

Lo colpì col bastone elettrizzato, le urla di Vegeta risuonarono per tutta la sala.

Il corpo di Vegeta fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, sbatté con così tanta forza contro il muro da riempirsi di lividi. S’intravedeva lo scheletro del suo corpo, mentre la sua pelle fumava, ustionata dall’energia azzurra del bastone.

Zarbon ritirò il bastone, Vegeta vedeva ora nero ora sfocato. Si abbandonò contro la parete, sangue e saliva gocciolava dalla sua bocca, non riusciva a rialzare la mandibola.

< Da quando mi sono svegliato in quella vasca rigenerante e ho tentato la fuga tutto è diventato un cerchio ripetitivo. Freezer mi tortura, m’interroga, io grido fino a farmi andare via la voce, invento scuse puerili prima di crollare. Vengo torturato e tutto ricomincia.

Sto prendendo tempo.

Ho riconosciuto le auree di quel terrestre e del figlio di Kakaroth. Erano così deboli che Lord Freezer non li ha considerate minacce. Probabilmente gli hanno già rubato le sfere.

Se non posso avere l’immortalità, non la farò avere neanche a lui! >.

Freezer ricominciò a colpirlo con la coda, innumerevoli squarci si erano aperti sui glutei sodi di Vegeta. Le frustate raggiungevano le guance di Vegeta, gli martoriavano le spalle e la schiena, facevano sanguinare le palme dei suoi piedi, si accanivano sulle sue gambe. Il principe riportava anche segni di graffi e morsi.

Freezer dava dei colpi ripetitivi, beandosi dei versi di sofferenza e degli schiocchi prodotti dalle frustate.

Vegeta gridava ad ogni colpo particolarmente violento, i suoi occhi completamente bianchi.

Freezer gli afferrò la testa per i capelli a fiamma neri, ormai coperti di terra e sangue, e gli fece gettare la testa all’indietro.

“Pronto a cantare, mio piccolo uccellino? Dove hai messo la mia sfera?” cinguettò mellifluo.

“I-io… le prendevo… per voi… e l’ho persa…” mentì Vegeta.

Freezer gli fece sbattere ripetutamente la testa contro il muro di pietra, sentendo le grida di Vegeta tramutarsi in bassi gemiti e rochi gorgoglii.

“Ti spezzerò. Ti torturerò ancora e ancora, finché non mi dirai perché volevi le ‘mie’ sfere e finché non mi dirai dov’è quella che manca. Sverrai per il troppo dolore, sapendo che poi ne arriverà dell’altro anche peggiore al tuo risveglio” giurò.

Si tirò indietro, Zarbon lo colpì nuovamente con il bastone elettrico.

Freezer aumentò il voltaggio, le luci di tutta la navicella ondeggiarono, mentre perdevano potenza, e si spensero, mentre il corpo di Vegeta veniva folgorato.

Il principe dei saiyan vomito sangue.

“Vai a riattivare la corrente… e controlla le sfere” ordinò Freezer.

“Sì, mio signore” ubbidì Zarbon.

< N-no… non ancora… si accorgeranno che mancano… > pensò Vegeta.

“U-ubbidisci… lecchino” esalò il principe dei saiyan.

Le iridi rosso sangue di Freezer brillarono nell’oscurità.

“Ti sei proprio messo in testa d’innervosire il nostro signore e padrone, sciocco” ringhiò Zarbon, allontanandosi la treccia dal viso.

“Anzi, dopo che hai riattivato la corrente, prima torna qui con la nostra arma segreta. Vegeta non ha mai assaggiato quello che riservo ai miei avversari più ostici. Sono sempre stato troppo magnanimo con lui” ordinò Freezer.

Sul viso di Zarbon si allargò un ghigno.

“Come desiderate, mio signore” disse Zarbon, uscendo dalla stanza.

*********

Vegeta tremava, accasciato contro la parete, era stato girato con la schiena rivolta contro la parete, il sangue si stava rapprendendo sul suo corpo. Cicatrici riaperte, ferite sia davanti che di dietro, gli occhi bendati ed anche il naso sporco di sangue, la coda gli ricadeva inerte al lato della gamba.

Gli ematomi non si notavano nel sangue e nelle ferite dovute alle frustate, erano evidenti le bruciature circolari lì dove il bastone si era posato.

Sudore ed urina avevano creato una pozza sotto di lui, era ferito gravemente anche all’altezza dell’intimo.

La porta venne sfondata.

Vegeta aprì gli occhi a fatica e riconobbe la figura di Kakaroth. Il saiyan avanzava, il petto muscoloso ignudo e i pantaloni strappati in più punti. Il suo intero corpo era coperto da un’aura dorata.

“… Il le-leggendario…” biascicò Vegeta. Vomitò nuovamente, l’ambiente era impestato dal puzzo dei suoi rigurgiti precedenti.

< Il supersaiyan delle leggende… > pensò.

Goku raggiunse la parete e strappò le catene, distruggendole nelle mani possenti. Lo prese in braccio col solo braccio sinistro, poggiandoselo contro i pettorali.

Vegeta rabbrividì, vedendo gli occhi glaciali di Goku, il taglio duro, le fredde iridi verde-acqua.

“H-ho… freddo…” ammise, aveva le pupille dilatate.

Goku gli posò una mano sulla fronte, Vegeta singhiozzò, calde lacrime gli rigarono copiosamente il viso, mentre Son gli leggeva i ricordi.

“Freezer è morto prima di poter esaudire i suoi desideri. Lo dobbiamo anche a te che hai preso tempo”. La voce del supersaiyan era gutturale.

“… tanto… freddo” mugolò Vegeta. La testa gli ricadde all’indietro e perse i sensi.

Vegeta si strinse le ginocchia al petto, tremando e singhiozzando, tirando testate contro la parete imbottita.

“Una dose… una dose sola… vi supplico” gemette.

Si voltò di scatto ed iniziò a tirare dei pugni più forti, lì dove sapeva che dietro i morbidi cuscinetti bianchi si trovava la porta. “Lo so che potete produrne un po’! Vi supplico, solo una!

Avete le tecnologie adeguate. Avete l’intera base di Freezer! Una dosa sola!” sbraitò Vegeta. Dimenava forsennatamente la coda ed i suoi occhi erano arrossati, eccessivamente sporti e cerchiati da delle occhiaie profonde.

Bulma sospirò, guardando la sua immagine, registrata dalle telecamere, sul grande schermo.

“Mi dispiace. Tutto questo è colpa mia. Durante il viaggio, per farlo stare buono, ogni tanto lo assecondavo” gemette Goku, grattandosi la testa. Si scompigliò i capelli a cespuglio.

< Non si scusa per avermi portato a casa un pluriomicida, pazzo, ex-mercenario, che voleva conquistare la Terra e ha ucciso il mio fidanzato Yamcha.

No, si scusa perché suddetto sta male > pensò Bulma, sospirando.

“Hai fatto bene. Un drogato è pur sempre un drogato. Se avessi interrotto improvvisamente, probabilmente sarebbe morto. Qualsiasi cosa sia è potente.

La sto studiando, ma basta anche averla iniettata una volta sola per cadere nel giro della dipendenza” spiegò.

Goku serrò un pugno e abbassò lo sguardo.

“… Se solo fossi arrivato prima…” gemette.

Bulma gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Hai salvato tutti, come sempre. Hai resuscitato chi era morto e hai impedito che Freezer conquistasse l’universo” disse gentilmente.

“Se i Namecciani non ci fossero stati così grati dal prometterci di chiedere i desideri anche il prossimo anno, non avremmo mai più rivisto Crilin.

Ho lasciato morire il mio migliore amico, non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarlo” mormorò Goku.

“V-vi prego! Una dose sola! Farò qualsiasi cosa!” sbraitò Vegeta. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando più forte.

< Ho imparato a conoscere il tuo orgoglio, ‘fratello’. Non oso immaginare che inferno debba essere tutto questo per te. Freezer ti ha schiavizzato, umiliato per tutta la vita ed ora questo.

Voglio salvarti in qualche modo > pensò Goku.

Bulma si grattò la testa.

< Alla fine sembra solo un ragazzino spaventato > rifletté, guardando Vegeta lasciarsi ricadere di lato in posizione fetale.

“Me ne occuperò io. Pian piano riuscirò a trovare sostanze che diminuiscono gli effetti collaterali.

Probabilmente entrò un anno sarò riuscita a diminuire la sua astinenza. Temo che riabbracceremo prima Crilin, che vederlo tornare in sé.

Però ho un’idea. Sembra ossessionato da te da quella trasformazione, la chiama supersaiyan. Magari in uno dei momenti in cui è calmo potresti portargli da mangiare. So che è pericoloso, ma fare amicizia, parlargli.

Così quando sarà di nuovo in piedi non tenterà di ucciderci tutti”.

Goku le sorrise con espressione grata.

“Grazie per permettermi di occuparmi di lui” disse. Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Bulma roteò gli occhi.

< Certo che brutto non è brutto, il principino. Sembra anche così fragile. Non è difficile avere voglia di occuparsi di lui > ammise, arrossendo.

*******

Vegeta guardò il vassoio con posata una bibita ed un panino con sguardo spento, il suo stomaco gorgogliava e le tempie gli pulsavano.

“Urca.

Nonostante sulla navicella tu fossi sempre nella vasca rigeneratrice e qui tu abbia già mangiato alcuni sensi, sembri sempre ridotto male” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa.

Vegeta lo guardava di sottecchi, aderiva con la schiena al muro.

“Hai fame, vero? Io avrei voluto portarti di più, ma Bulma dice che non ti darà niente finché non dimostrerai di mangiare.

Io non riuscirei a stare senza mangiare” raccontò Goku. Passò a grattarsi la guancia con l’indice.

Vegeta ticchettò con la punta del piede il vassoio.

“Non è avvelenato, sai? Bulma mi ha detto che lo sai. Di solito t’imbocca quando sei mezzo svenuto” disse Goku.

Vegeta arrossì, chinando lo sguardo.

< Quindi quella ragazza dai capelli turchini e gli occhi intensi si chiama Bulma. Ha un pessimo carattere e una voce fastidiosa. Non fa altro che rimproverarmi.

Però i suoi abbracci sono morbidi ed è così… bella > pensò.

“Tsk” rispose.

“Non vuoi parlare, vero? Perché? Non dirmi che hai perso la voce. Almeno le parolacce o le fosse me le aspettavo.

Mi chiami Terza classe, vero? Mi spieghi bene cosa significa? Tu come fai a controllare l’Oozaru?” lo tempestò di domande Goku.

Vegeta si sporse con la mano per prendere un panino, fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde di lato, abbandonato.

Goku lo prese al volo, lo fece stendere sul pavimento e appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe. La fronte spaziosa di Vegeta coperta di sudore freddo.

Vegeta mugolò, sentendo Goku che gli accarezzava la testa.

“Vuoi che t’imbocchi io, stavolta?” propose Son.

“Giammai da te” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku ridacchiò. “Allora parli ancora” sussurrò.

Vegeta si strusciò con la guancia sulle sue ginocchia, dimenando il bacino, scalciando.

< Ho voglia di una dose, ora. Solo una, l’ultima. Poi smetto, ce la posso fare. Una sola, la voglio. Non capisco niente, la voglio! > pensò, sospirando pesantemente.

“Non ce la faccio a mangiare” ammise con voce roca.

Goku recuperò il bicchiere e gli fece aprire le labbra con l’altra mano, sistemandogli la cannuccia in bocca.

“Succhia” mormorò.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, arrossendo ancor più vistosamente, ed iniziò a succhiare.

< Non mi aspetto certo un grazie. In fondo lui mi odia proprio perché gli ho risparmiato la vita. Però mi fa stare bene poterlo aiutare.

Sin da subito ho sentito un legame, come di sangue, tra noi. Come se i nostri destini fossero destinati ad intrecciarsi > pensò Goku.

Si sentì il rumore prodotto dalla cannuccia che aspirava aria nel bicchiere vuoto e Goku lo allontanò da Vegeta.

“Non posso succhiare anche il cibo” mormorò il principe dei saiyan.

“La prossima volta ti porto un frullato” propose Goku.

“La prossima volta?” domandò Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Goku annuì, rispondendo: “Verrò ogni volta che potrò”.

“A questo punto preferisco la Donna” borbottò Vegeta.

Goku scoppiò a ridere.

“Tranquillo, ti lascerò anche alle amorevoli cure di Bulma” promise, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Vegeta fece scattare la mano e afferrò quella di Goku.

“Non te ne andare, ora, però… Non lasciarmi dormire da solo” chiese, serrando gli occhi.

“Non lo farò” giurò Goku.

“Mi riprenderò e ti posso assicurare che diventerò anch’io supersaiyan” esalò Vegeta, addormentandosi.

“Ci conto” bisbigliò Goku.


	2. Cap.2 Il calore del supersaiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 15. Interrogatorio

Cap.2 Il calore del supersaiyan

Goku gli prese delicatamente la coda nella mano, era fasciata in più punti, la punta delle orecchie di Vegeta divenne rossa, mentre chinava la testa.

“Questa da dove viene fuori? Non era tagliata?” domandò.

Vegeta distolse lo sguardo e strisciò lungo la parete, allontanandosi.

Goku gliela lasciò andare e posò la mano sul pavimento, sussurrando: “Brutta domanda. Vero?”.

Vegeta annuì, stringendo le spalle tra le braccia.

_“Forse non hai capito che quest’interrogatorio non avrà termine finché tu non mi dirai tutto. Non mi piace sporcarmi le mani, ma senza Dodoria tocca a me…” sibilò Freezer._

_Vegeta si strusciò contro la parete, dando delle testate piano, ansimando, la saliva scivolava dalle sue labbra spalancate, rossa di sangue._

_“V-vi ho detto… tutto… Ho perso la sfera” biascicò, sentendo la gola dolergli. “… E le prendevo per voi”._

_“Le prendevi da me per me? Fai pace col cervello” ringhiò Freezer, schioccando le dita._

_“Signore… Potrebbe non sopravvivere” mormorò Zarbon._

_Freezer ghignò, mentre con la punta della coda stuzzicava il collo del principe dei saiyan, le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono. “Forse è un bene me ne possa occupare io. So esattamente fino a che punto spingerlo”._

_Afferrò la lunga tenaglia di metallo che Zarbon gli porgeva._

_Vegeta la vide con la coda dell’occhio, divenendo bluastro._

_“Potrei essere magnanimo. Potrei anche darti un’altra dose di droga” propose Freezer._

_Vegeta fece ondeggiare il capo._

_“La voglio… un’altra dose… la vorrei” ammise._

_“… Ed invece tu non vuoi rispondere alle mie domande con la verità” ruggì Freezer. _

_Vegeta sentì il metallo gelido conficcarsi sopra i suoi glutei, alla ricerca del moncherino della sua coda._

_“N-no… No, aspetta…” gemette Vegeta. Sentì il terrore risalire lungo la sua schiena dorsale ed iniziò a tremare. Le tenaglie strinsero il pezzettino di coda ricoperto di peluria castana. “FREEZER, NO!” gridò. Sgranò completamente gli occhi e cercò inutilmente di voltarsi, il suo intero corpo martoriato in tensione._

_Freezer iniziò ad estrarla, tra gli schizzi di sangue._

_Vegeta iniziò ad urlare a pieni polmoni, il corpo in fiamme._

_Zarbon indietreggiò, Vegeta si divincolava per la sofferenza, le lacrime copiose solcavano il suo viso, scendevano lungo il suo corpo. Le urla lo assordavano, pregne di disperazione._

_“FREEEEEEEEEEEZEEEEEEEEEER! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!”._

Vegeta afferrò la propria coda e se la nascose dietro, si accucciò su se stesso, abbracciandosi le caviglie.

“Sei stato coraggioso a resistere a quelle torture, a non parlare. Se non fosse stato per te… Mio figlio sarebbe morto” mormorò Goku.

“Non l’ho fatto per voi” borbottò Vegeta. Guardò Goku di sottecchi, con gli occhi liquidi.

“Com’è tingersi d’oro? Com’è tutto quel potere?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

“All’inizio doloroso. Perdi un po’ di te stesso nell’ira, ma poi… Senti che lo stai facendo per le persone a cui tieni. L’odio lascia il posto ad una pace interiore. Non è amore, non è superiorità, è come diventare un lago senza increspature. Sai cosa devi fare e ti lasci guidare da quello.

Non sei tu a sottomettere quell’energia, ma è lei che ti mostra la via” spiegò Goku.

Vegeta si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Una specie di bussola che ti mostra la tua via. Vorrei tanto trovare la pace dentro di me, la mia strada. Mi sembra che tutta la mia vita sia andata in pezzi… anche più di quanto il ‘nostro’ pianeta è esploso >.

“_Umphf_. M’insegnerai?” domandò.

Goku gli fece il segno dell’ok.

“Esci di qui e te lo prometto”.

Vegeta assunse un’espressione indecisa, strisciò fino a lui e lo abbracciò, Goku sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro si abbandonava contro il suo petto.

“Ho freddo” ammise Vegeta.

Son gli fece un sorriso dolce e lo avvolse tra le braccia.

“Da supersaiyan non lo sentirai più” giurò.


	3. Incubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per M.P.   
“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 82 Salute.

Incubi

_Vegeta cadde carponi, le gambe martoriate non lo reggevano, ricoperte di sangue e ferite, e strisciò in avanti facendosi leva con i gomiti, strisciando nei suoi effluvi corporei e nei resti di feci ed urine._

_L’odore gli dava alla testa, mozzandogli il fiato._

_Abbassò il capo, vomitando, andando ad aggiungere il nuovo rigurgito a quello già presente. Ansimò, boccheggiando._

_Freezer gli avvolse il mento con la punta della coda e gli fece alzare la testa._

_“Chiedilo. Lo so che lo vuoi” mormorò roco._

_< S-sa che… questo lederà il mio orgoglio. Puoi avere il mio corpo e la mia mente, ma non lo distruggerai mai del tutto. Piegami, spezzami, non importa, non parlerò > pensò, mentre il sudore freddo gli scivolava lungo il volto febbricitante, completamente sporco._

_Freezer stava seduto sul trono volante, con le gambe accavallate._

_“T-ti prego… ti prego…” biascicò Vegeta. I suoi occhi erano spenti e non riusciva a tenerli aperti, la coda giocherellò con le sue labbra spalancate._

_“… dammene un po’…” gemette il principe dei saiyan._

_“Dove hai messo la mia sfera?” lo interrogò Freezer._

_Vegeta allungò una mano verso di lui, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. _

_< Sempre le stesse parole che ritornano, le medesime domande > pensò._

_“Solo un goccio… Po-posso darti…” piagnucolò. La coda gli avvolse il collo e lo sollevò, Vegeta gemette, ma non riuscì a dimenarsi._

_“Cosa mai potresti darmi?” lo interrogò Freezer, con tono mellifluo. Un sorriso gl’increspò le labbra, mentre Vegeta con fatica sporgeva il bacino._

_“Cosa mi offriresti? Dillo!” ordinò Freezer._

_“… Desidero essere tuo… Prendi questo corpo…” implorò Vegeta, muovendo piano la coda spezzata in più punti. Il dolore lo indebolì, iniziò a perdere i sensi._

_Freezer se lo lasciò cadere sulle gambe e lo schiaffeggiò._

_“Non svenire ora. Se vuoi fare la puttana, fallo fino in fondo” ringhiò, graffiandogli la gola, stringendola fino a lasciare i segni delle dita. Gli afferrò la mano e gliela fece portare al suo stesso membro. “Tieniti occupato, piuttosto… O per quella dose vuoi dirmi perché stavi rubando le mie sfere?” lo interrogò._

_Vegeta iniziò ad accarezzarsi da solo, ansimando rumorosamente._

_“Ti prego, ti voglio… Assaggiami” implorò._

_< Ora come mai vorrei morire > pensò._

“_Noooo_!” gridò Vegeta. Si alzò di scatto, respirando affannosamente, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava, le sue spalle tremavano.

“Calmati… Calmati, va tutto bene, era solo un incubo” sussurrò Bulma.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi di scatto, sbatté contro la parete alle sue spalle, gridò e cadde in ginocchio; guardo la donna con aria terrorizzata, gli occhi sporti.

Bulma si avvicinò.

“Stammi lontana!” sbraitò Vegeta, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si portò le mani alle tempie ed iniziò a prendersi a testate per terra.

< Le crisi d’astinenza stanno diminuendo. La capacità rigenerativa dei saiyan è sorprendente, ma è la sua mente che sta andando a pezzi…

E quel lato della sua ‘salute’ non so come salvarlo > pensò Bulma.

“Fatti aiutare” lo implorò.

Vegeta si afferrò le spalle e conficcò le unghie, arrivando a farsi sanguinare la pelle abbronzata.

“Tu non capisci… nessuno capisce… Questi incubi sono continui! CONTINUI!” gridò.

Bulma si sfilò lo scialle azzurro che indossava, e vi avvolse Vegeta, posandoglielo sulle spalle muscolose.

“Questo non li renderà più veri” lo tranquillizzò.

< … E se lo fossero? > pensò Vegeta, singhiozzando.

Bulma lo abbracciò e se lo cullò contro, il principe dei saiyan le accarezzò la guancia con le dita tremanti.

< Se mai dovessi fare l’amore, sceglierei lei > pensò, gemendo.

“Io, invece, sono qui. Sono reale” lo rassicurò Bulma, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.


End file.
